gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Blood Redd
Introduction Jason Kanon is a petty criminal doing things like shoplifting and selling stolen items. But, when he unknowingly sells a requested product to a gang known as Blood Redd, he becomes heavily involved with them, ocasionally doing errands for them. But, it takes less then a day for other gangs to notice, and now he's on their checklist. Setting Blood Redd takes place in Graves, the largest city in Canada. It is home to several notorious gangs, such as Blood Redd. Story "Ah, shit. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Jason throws an eCola can and watches it spill on the floor. He holds a bag of money in his hand, and behind the counter is an unconscious shop clerk, knocked out by Jason himself. He hears the sirens in the distance and runs out the door. He steals a motorcycle from the parking lot and drives off. It isn't the first time something like this has happened. One time he tried to steal an iFruit phone. He chuckles. "Drones are cheaper." In his peripheral vision he sees flashing red and blue lights. He looks behind him and sees a police car gaining speed, attempting to go beside him. The cop makes eye contact with Jason and gives him the middle finger. Jason then makes a sharp left turn into a maintenance tunnel. "Fucking cops. Always getting up in your shit. How about I blind everyone of you with your little flashing lights? Think of all the epileptic robbers!" He stops in the middle of the tunnel, listening for sirens. He hears one in the distance, probably waiting for him to emerge from the other end of the tunnel. He reverses the stolen bike and exits through the tunnel entrance. He drives to his apartment, but leaves the motorcycle in a ditch to hide the evidence. He opens the door to his apartment and steps in the elevator. He pushes the button for the second floor and heads up to his apartment. The apartment isn't exactly high-end, but it's good enough for a robber like him. All he needs is a bed, a shower, and internet connection. He throws the bag on the floor and hops on his bed. He opens his laptop and checks his Lifeinvader page. He has one new message. "Nobody ever messages me. I guess it's family, or something." He clicks it, and reads it. "Look, you dont no me, but I certainly no you. Do nott ask how. i Need u 2 do sum petty shit 4 me and my homiez. o to the store thats right under eclipse Towers, but do it at night. Goin2 the back and steal a box calld "good stuff" then drive behind eclipse Towers and give it 2 us. don't worry, youll get 1k at leest REDD" Jason looks at the message, deciphering the wall of text and poor English. The first thing he notices is the pay. One thousand dollars. Now he's interested. But the messenger says that he knows Jason. He doesn't care, because he knows it's bullshit. The time is 2AM. Jason messages the person he calls "Redd" and tells him he's going to the store. Redd says that he's waiting behind Eclipse Towers. He takes the elevator to the lobby and walks out the door. Jason smashes a car window and unlocks it from the inside. He starts the car and drives to the store. The clerk is still inside, stocking the shelf behind him with Pißwasser bottles and Redwood cigarettes. He hides in a bush and waits for the clerk to leave. He exits with caution, noticing the new car with the broken window in his parking lot He gets in his car and drives off. Jason waits for the car to go down the road and the runs to the door. It's locked. "Shit, this is going to hurt worse than the car window." Jason smashes it with his elbow, and holds back his scream of pain. He unlocks the door and runs inside. He goes into the back room, and throws boxes on the floor behind him, looking for the one box. He finds it and picks it up. He runs back to the car and puts it in the passenger seat. He sits in the car for a moment and laughs. "It's been a long time since I've gotten a paycheck." "Well, that's probably because I don't have a job. Well, robbery is a crime and a job. I think. Fuck it. Why am I even talking to myself?" Jason backs out of the lot and heads to Eclipse Towers. He runs a red light. "Shit.. I need to focus on the road, not the money." Jason pulls in behind Eclipse Towers and looks at a red van. He stops his stolen car and gets out. One man wearing all red clothing exits the back of the van with a stack of money in his hand, held together by a rubber band. "Give me the box, and then I'll give you the money." Jason hands over the box. The man then runs back to the van and hops in. The vehicle quickly pulls out as the back door is slammed shut. The tinted windows prevented Jason from seeing if anybody else was in the back with the man. He turns around and walks back to his car. As he is doing so, he recieves a text message from an unknown number. "Thx 4 da help will give u moar jobs REDD" Jason texts Redd back. "How did you get my number?" "Lifeinvader" That makes sense. He makes a mental note to remove his phone number from his Lifeinvader page. Jason walks back to his apartment, suspicious that the original car owner called the cops. By the time he gets to his apartment, he's exhausted. He sits on the couch and turns on the television. On the news, a frantic store clerk explains how his store was broken into, robbed, and wrecked. The camera zooms in on an open cash register and a pile of boxes in the back room. Jason gets up and makes something to eat. He stays up watching television for an hour until he eventually falls asleep. He wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He looks at the number and answers it. "Redd? What do you want?" "We have another job for you." Jason gets excited. "How much will you pay me?" "10k." That's a bad sign. This means he'll be doing more than just breaking into a 24/7. "What do you want me to do?" "We need you to break- Uh, go to a, uh, building and steal some equipment." "What kind of equipment?" "Look, do you want to get payed?" "Yeah, and I also want to know what I'm doing." "You're going into a building and stealing some equipment. Now, do you want the money or not?" Jason grunts. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." "Good. There's a car behind Eclipse Towers. Your location is on its GPS. Call me when you get there." "Will do." He hangs up. Jason goes into his bedroom and opens a drawer. He takes out a Beretta 92 and a loaded magazine. He puts both the pistol and the magazine in a backpack. He slings the backpack over his shoulder and gets on his newly purchased bicycle. He rides it behind Eclipse Towers and throws it on the ground. He walks over to the red car and tries to open the front door, but it's locked. "You bastard." Jason smashes the window with his fist, only to discover that it hurts more then it does using your elbow. He unlocks the door and gets in. The keys are already in the ignition, so he starts the car and turns on the GPS. The drive is about 2 hours long. He stops in front of the building and calls Redd. "Thanks for leaving it locked, asshole." "There's $500 dollars off of your pay." "Shit, I'm sorry." "Yeah. Well, try telling your boss those kinds of jokes." "Yeah, whatever. I'm here." "Did you bring weapons?" Jason stays silent for a moment. He did, but he didn't think he was going to use them. He realizes that there could be armed men in the building. "Hey. You there? Did you bring weapons?" "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Why?" "Because, there are some guys inside the building. And guess what? They brought weapons, too. You'll have to, A, take them out, or B, get taken out." "Is there a C?" "Pussy out. Don't try it, because we'll kill you." "Is there a way to sneak around them?" "If there was, C wouldn't be pussy out. I'm hanging up now. Good luck." Jason takes off the backpack and puts in on the ground. He unzips it and takes out his Beretta 92 and loads the magazine into it. He walks to the front door of the building and prepares himself for the gunfight. He opens the door and points his gun at the wall. Nobody is there. He runs around the corner, searching the area for any armed hostiles. The first floor is clear, but he can hear people upstairs. He walks up the stairs leading to the second floor, being careful to not alert anybody until he wants to. The first person Jason looks at is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He takes quick, stealthy steps to the sleeping man. He hits him in the head with his Beretta, knocking him out. He catches his body before it hits the ground and gently puts it down, making no noise whatsoever. He takes the mans gun, figuring that his own pistol wouldn't be good enough to take out everybody on the floor. Jason stares at the body. And then he realizes something. This isn't a guard. It's a gang member. Redd sent him out here to steal equipment from a gang hideout. If Jason alerts any of these gangsters, the first thing they're going to do is shoot at him. Like the asshole said himself: Take them out or be taken out. Jason looks around the corner, making sure no guards are looking. It won't matter in a moment. Jason jumps out and fires, killing two of the men. After the gangsters are alerted, he takes cover and fires at them whenever he needs to. After he's killed everybody on that floor, he runs up to the third floor and clears them out. Redd didn't say which floor the equipment was on, so he'll have to search every floor. He runs up the stairs and fires at one gangster, then others come down. Jason fires at them as they run down the stairs. "This might be quicker than expected." Jason runs up the stairs one last time and fires at five gangsters. Four of them are killed, while the other one sits in a pool of his own blood. Jason aims his gun at the last gangster, and is about to fire until he speaks. "Wait!" Jason lowers his gun and looks at the gangster. He struggles to speak. "You don't know what you just d-did. You've just been put on h-his checklist." "Who's checklist?" "Fuck you.. fuck.." Jason fires at the gangster, killing him instantly. He turns around finds a box full of guns. He pulls out his phone and texts Redd. "Is this box full of guns the equipment?" "ye" Jason picks up the box and walks down the stairs. After at least 3 minutes of walking down stairs, he exits the building and opens his car. He throws the box in the passenger seat and drives back to Eclipse Towers. This time, the only person there is Redd. Beside him is a motorcycle. Jason exits the vehicle with the box. He gives it to Redd. "Thanks. Here's your money." Redd hands over $9500 dollars, but Jason assumes that it's 10,000. "Can I keep the car?" "Go ahead." Jason enters his new car and drives back to his apartment. The sun is setting. Jason walks into his bedroom and jumps on the bed. He puts his phone on the ground and closes his eyes. Jason's phone starts ringing. He grunts. He picks it up and looks. It's an unknown number. He answers it. "Hello?" "Listen, you fuck. I know you killed all of those people. You're fucked. Somebody is hunting you. And not just you. Your family. You're FUCKED!" "Who the fuck are you?" The phone hangs up. Jason gets out of bed.. He runs out of his apartment building and gets in his newly acquired Benefactor Dubsta. He drives somewhere. He doesn't know where he's going to, but he wants to go somewhere. He ends up in an alleyway, calling Redd. He doesn't answer the phone, so he calls him again. Jason calls him 3 times before he answers the phone. "What the fuck do you want? Another job? I don't have one right now." "No. The last thing I want is a fucking job. Somebody just called me, and threatened to kill me and my family. He said that he knows I killed half of his gang. Who the fuck is he?" "So, he said his gang?" "Yeah, what the fuck does that mean?" "Jason, I think I have another job for you. Now, before you politely decline my offer, let me say this. Are you willing to kill somebody again?" "What do you mean?" "Well, are you willing to kill two people? One would be the person who called you, and the other would be the person coming after your family." "Fuck yeah. But, wouldn't that attract more attention?" "Kill the hitman any way you want to, but be sure to kill the other dude somewhere secretive. Set up a fake drug deal or something. Oh, yeah, and get a sniper rifle and a pistol. Both suppressed. Or just kill one with a knife. Or whatever." "Who the fuck are these people?" "I don't know the hitman, but I do know the caller. His name is Kennedy Loane, but you might know him as OG Kenn." "Never heard of him." "Good. So, invite him some place, clip him, clip anybody with him and then leave. Got it?" "Sounds easy. Yeah, sure." UNFINISHEDCategory:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Blood Redd